


Beginning of a new life ( Lestat x Louis / reader )

by Wild_Writer_CC



Category: Interview With the Vampire (1994)
Genre: Lestat and Louis will adopt her, M/M, New vampire family, Not book canon :(, Other, Reader will become a vampire, in the modern world
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-05 04:31:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18358673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wild_Writer_CC/pseuds/Wild_Writer_CC
Summary: You are a young woman that happens to be turned in... a vampire?! To help you with your new life, Lestat and Louis decide to adopt you to help you deal with your new life...It's the beginning of a story.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I don't know how long this story will be. Probably short, with only the beginning of your relationship with Lestat and Louis. They are already together, and they see you a little like a sister.

You were looking at the starry sky. You were trying to reproduce it in the small glass bottle in front of you. Water, blue ink, glitter, cotton ball, glitter, cotton ball... And voilà, a sky in a bottle. Satisfied with it, you started to fix a chain and beads on the bottle, to turn it in a beautiful necklace, suiting perfectly for a faerie or a priestess. You loved it, to look like a maiden of the old times. You felt better wearing these type of jewelry, as if it was protecting you from the cruelty of the modern world.

On your bedside table, was lying a book with a velvet bookmark: it was _Interview with the vampire_ , a book about the life of Louis, a vampire. It was supposed to be a true story, but it was now taken as a simple fantastic book. An old fantastic book, which was written thirty years ago. But a small part of your mind was thinking it was real.

But you wouldn't admit it out loud. You always had issues with people of your age and didn't want to be even more rejected. You knew that this book wasn't famous anymore. Plus you were wearing vintage clothing, goth-like, unlike the other teenagers. People were calling you Daughter of the Night, or even Vampire. But it was always mean. Always.

But you would not pay attention to it, thinking that it would hurt you even more. You would ignore it, still dress as a goth vampire like you like to, like you are in your craziest dreams.

Some nights after, you were alone in your small student apartment. The only light was coming from the moon and the candles all around the bedroom. You were trying to draw Lestat and Louis when you hear a noise coming from the window. The last thing you remembered was a white silhouette...


	2. Chapter 2

When you had wake up some hours after, you felt dizzy like in a dream. Thinking it was one, you just followed and try to drink: you were thirsty. But when you tried to drink, you throw up everything. A nice scent was coming from outside, and you followed it. You jumped on a guy and tried to feed on him like a vampire. Scared, you let him go and escaped, to finally drink the blood of rats. You came back to your home and fell into sleep… 

The next day, you find out that you needed sunscreen and a parasol. But since you already needed it before with your sensitive skin, it was not that weird. On your way to your workplace, you shivered remembering the dream that you had. Your workday was as usual, but the library seemed more noisy than usual, and you were the only one to hear that. Annoyed by the noise, you left the library with a headache: and watching your reflection in a window, you saw that some o your teeth looked sharper than before. But you thought that it was maybe normal, and continue your day.


	3. Chapter 3

But with the night came the desperate envy of blood... Blood? You... You were not a vampire... right? But... Last night's dream … Was it really a dream? Because it wasn’t looking like one anymore. And you started to think again and again; the more you were thinking about it the less it was looking like a dream…   
And when you had realised that, you decided to go out. Wandering in the streets, you looked like a vampire. And as you were walking, you were going more and more thirsty. And it had lead you to a breaking point… Seeing this boy who looked like a criminal, you jumped on him and drank his blood…   
Scared by what you have done, you started to cry. And you finally get more scared when you heard someone coming toward you. You tried to escape but you were quickly faced by a handsome man, with blond curls and captivating eyes.   
Understanding what occurred, he smiled at you.   
“Louis! Look what I have found! A beautiful young reborn vampire!”  
You saw another man coming toward you. He had hairs shorter than his companion and looked also handsome. Not giving you the choice, Louis took you by the hand before leaving the dark street, followed by Lestat. 

“Now you are safe,” said Lestat, or the vampire that looked like him. And with the smile that you caught, you understood that he was really him! And his companion was Louis, the narrator of your favourite book!   
You were relieved that you were in good hands.   
“So, what happened pretty lady? asked Lestat.   
And you told him everything. How it wasn’t like in Louis’ story, because you had gone out during the day with your parasol and your sunscreen, how the “dream you had was scaring you and how lost you were. To finally hear Louis proposing to help you… with the agreement of Lestat.


End file.
